Espoir éphémère
by Catie147
Summary: Narcissa a reçu sa lettre de Poudlard aujourd'hui. Mais elle ne sait pas si elle doit s'en réjouir. Parce qu'il y a Druella et sa sévérité rigide, Bella et ses mises en garde, Cygnus et son indifférence froide. Qui lui gâchent tout son plaisir. Heureusement, Andy sera toujours là pour lui redonner le sourire. Et un peu d'espoir.


**Note d'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde ! :D Me revoilà avec un OS assez court, que j'ai écris pour un concours sur HPF. Il s'agissait de décrire la réception de la lettre de Poudlard d'un personnage et j'ai choisi pour cela Narcissa Black. J'espère que ces quelques mots vous plairont, on se retrouve en bas. :)

* * *

La délicate ombrelle qui protège son visage n'est pas suffisante pour la préserver du soleil écrasant. Ses fins cheveux blonds lui collent à la nuque mais Narcissa n'ose pas les attacher. Elle craint les auréoles de transpiration sur sa jolie robe de coton si elle lève les bras. Mère serait à n'en pas douter furieuse. Alors elle baisse le nez et boit sa tasse de thé du bout des lèvres. Elle n'aime pas ça, le thé. Mais Mère dit que c'est ce que boit une dame bien élevée.

— Tes coudes, Narcissa.

La jeune fille ôte sagement ses coudes du napperon en dentelle. Puis elle repose sa tasse presque pleine. Elle déteste boire une boisson chaude alors que la température avoisine les trente degrés. Sa robe blanche colle à ses cuisses et elle meurt d'envie d'ôter ses chaussettes en laine et ses souliers vernis. Mais c'est elle la petite fille bien sage de la famille. Alors elle ne bouge pas d'un iota.

Mère a voulu prendre son afternoon tea sur la terrasse aujourd'hui. « Il fait si beau », disait-elle. Alors les Elfes ont installé le plateau au-dehors, sous la chaleur écrasante de l'été. L'atmosphère bruit de gazouillements d'oiseaux et les fleurs étalent leurs corolles éclatantes à la vue de tous. Un tableau que Narcissa peine à apprécier. Elle tire sur le col étroit de sa robe avec le plus de discrétion possible tandis que sa mère remue son thé. Elle a du mal à résister à la tentation de se retourner pour consulter l'horloge suspendue dans le salon, directement derrière elle.

— Excusez-moi, Mrs Black, couine soudain une petite voix.

Narcissa baisse les yeux sur la créature inclinée à quelques mètres d'elle. Ses immenses oreilles tombantes battent l'air lorsqu'elle se redresse à l'ordre de sa maîtresse. Ses grands yeux verts globuleux et son minuscule nez pointu rappellent à Narcissa des souvenirs d'une enfance plus heureuse. C'était Lindy qui s'occupait d'elle avant, quand ses parents vaquaient à d'autres occupations. Jusqu'à ce que Druella décrète que sa plus jeune fille soit en âge d'apprendre les bonnes manières et les règles de bienséance. Narcissa se souvient pourtant encore des gentillesses de l'Elfe, qui lui avait conféré bien plus d'amour que sa propre mère.

— Que se passe-t-il Lindy ?

— Le courrier, madame. Miss Narcissa a reçu une lettre.

L'Elfe lève un bras noueux, soulevant sa taie d'oreiller à l'aspect douteux et révélant des jambes maigres. Là, entre ses doigts crispés, se trouve la fameuse enveloppe à l'encre verte. Narcissa sent son cœur battre à tout rompre. Le thé, le soleil, les remontrances de sa mère, la robe inconfortable, avaient pour quelques instants chassés de son esprit l'imminence de sa rentrée à Poudlard. Mais avoir la missive sous les yeux fait naître de nouveau en elle ce mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation lorsqu'elle songe au mois de septembre.

Lindy lui tend son paquet avec un discret sourire. Narcissa ne parvient pas à le lui retourner. Elle lui murmure un remerciement et prend entre ses doigts pâles la lourde enveloppe. Elle la soupèse un instant, hésitante. Elle a entendu tant de choses sur Poudlard. De la part de ses sœurs, de ses précepteurs, de ses parents. Elle a peur d'être déçue.

— Qu'attends-tu donc Narcissa ? Ouvre-la.

La voix sèche de sa mère la ramène à la réalité. Narcissa obéit et déchire le bord de l'enveloppe. Elle est parcourue d'un brusque frisson lorsque le parchemin tombe sur ses genoux. Les mots en italique, tracés d'une écriture délicate à l'encre verte, rendent son futur départ bien plus tangible que quelques minutes plus tôt.

Sous le regard sévère de sa mère, elle s'empresse de lire à voix haute la note d'accueil du directeur adjoint et sa liste de fournitures. Ses yeux s'arrêtent malgré eux sur les mots « baguette magique » et son cœur se met à battre plus vite à cette idée.

Elle allait enfin avoir sa propre baguette. Apprendre de vrais sortilèges. Finies les leçons stupides et inutiles de bonne conduite. On allait enfin lui enseigner comment maîtriser sa magie. Faire bouger ou léviter des objets, transformer un rat en tasse, élaborer philtres et potions.

Malgré elle, un sourire heureux s'étale sur son visage. C'est l'heure d'une nouvelle vie. Loin de ses parents, du manoir où elle a grandi, de ses précepteurs trop sévères. Elle pourra enfin être elle-même, loin du carcan familial. Connaître le calme apaisant du château, un sanctuaire loin de son image factice de petite fille parfaite.

— Nous irons acheter le nécessaire dès que possible. Et cesse donc de sourire d'un air béat.

Narcissa obéit, non sans un gros effort, et repose les lettres devant elle, pliées en quatre. Son visage n'est plus qu'un masque impassible, à peine frémissant, mais à l'intérieur, elle se sent bouillir d'énergie. Elle a besoin de partager son bonheur à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui n'ait pas la rigidité de Druella.

Elle doit pour cela prendre son mal en patience, le temps que sa mère finisse son thé. A l'instant où elle a enfin l'autorisation de prendre congé, Narcissa saute sur ses pieds et regagne la fraîcheur salvatrice du manoir. Elle se faufile hors du salon, grimpe dans les étages et se glisse dans le couloir menant vers l'aile est. Elle passe devant la porte fermée du bureau de son père sur la pointe des pieds, avant de se mettre à courir pour atteindre le bout du couloir. Elle est à peine arrivée qu'elle pousse le battant, essoufflée, sans même prendre la peine de frapper.

— Tu aurais pu toquer, persifle aussitôt Bellatrix.

Son aînée referme d'un geste sec l'énorme manuel qu'elle était en train de consulter, allongée sur son lit, et se redresse en position assise. Des parchemins sont éparpillés partout autour d'elle, sur sa couverture, le sol, le bureau, couverts d'une minuscule écriture et de formules incompréhensibles. Intimidée, Narcissa reste sur le pas de la porte, hésitante.

— Désolée Bella, marmonne-t-elle. Je viens de recevoir ma lettre de Poudlard.

Cela semble adoucir sa sœur, qui lui fait signe d'entrer. Elle obéit aussitôt et la rejoint sur son lit en quelques bonds, heureuse de pouvoir partager sa gaieté. Elle laisse son regard curieux errer sur le livre aux pages jaunies, mais Bellatrix le range immédiatement dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

— Sur quoi est-ce que tu travaillais ? demande-t-elle.

— Rien d'important, élude sa sœur. Ne fais pas attention à ce livre, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Et il est essentiel que tu m'écoutes.

Surprise, Narcissa oublie le recueil et recentre son attention sur l'adolescente. Le ton sérieux et formel de sa voix l'inquiète.

— Tu es la dernière de nous trois, commence Bellatrix. La benjamine. Mère fonde tous ses espoirs en toi. Tu ne dois pas la décevoir.

— Je sais, grogne Narcissa, déjà lassée.

— Il est donc de ton devoir, poursuit sa sœur, imperturbable, de faire honneur au nom des Black. De rendre ta famille fière.

Narcissa se mordille un instant la lèvre, prise d'une brusque angoisse.

— Et si je ne suis pas à Serpentard ? chuchote-t-elle.

Elle n'ose pas le dire plus fort, comme terrifiée que sa pire peur se réalise.

— Tu seras à Serpentard, affirme Bellatrix. Tu n'as pas le choix. Tous les Black vont à Serpentard.

Le cœur de Narcissa pèse soudain trop lourd dans sa poitrine. Elle arrache ses mains de celles de son aînée et enroule ses bras autour de son ventre. Ses épaules se voûtent, comme si soudain, le poids de son nom de famille était trop lourd à porter.

— Si même Andromeda a pu arriver, il n'y a pas de raison que tu sois l'exception à la règle.

La voix de Bellatrix est glaciale lorsqu'elle mentionne leur sœur. Cela ne fait frissonner Narcissa que davantage. Poudlard l'attire autant qu'il la répugne. Elle ne supporte plus la vie au manoir et elle veut le quitter à tout prix, au moins pendant l'année scolaire. Elle veut découvrir ce château enchanteur dont elle a tant entendu parler. Elle veut apprendre de nouvelles choses, rencontrer des gens, découvrir un autre monde.

Mais d'un autre côté, Poudlard est le symbole lugubre de la dégradation des relations entre ses deux aînées. Depuis qu'elles ont débuté leurs scolarités, Andy et Bella s'éloignent de plus en plus. Elles se sont à peine adressé la parole cet été. Et cela rend Narcissa beaucoup plus triste que n'importe quoi d'autre. Elle repense avec nostalgie à l'époque où elles étaient encore toutes les trois à la maison, complices et rieuses. C'est un temps révolu à présent. Elle n'a pas envie de se retrouver au milieu, de choisir un camp, de délaisser une de ses sœurs ou de prendre parti. Elle tente d'aller de l'une à l'autre. Mais c'est épuisant. Et elle craint que sa venue à Poudlard n'accentue le fossé qui se creuse entre elles.

— Je vais te laisser travailler, murmure-t-elle. Je dois aller voir Père.

Bellatrix hoche le menton, les pensées déjà ailleurs. Narcissa descend du lit et regagne la porte laissée entrebâillée. Lorsqu'elle se retourne, son aînée est déjà plongée dans ses parchemins. Elle a rouvert le livre et semble passionnée par ce qu'il décrit. Narcissa est prête à parier qu'il s'agit d'un manuel de Magie Noire. Elle l'a vu il y a quelques semaines dans la bibliothèque familiale. Mais elle ne pose pas de questions. Elle préfère s'enfuir sans rien dire.

Elle a à peine fait deux pas dans le couloir qu'une voix forte l'apostrophe.

— Narcissa ? Que fais-tu ici ?

La petite sursaute et rougit aussitôt, comme prise en faute. Son père la domine de toute sa taille, debout sur le seuil de la porte de son bureau. Il tient entre ses mains une pile de parchemin et une plume. Ses sourcils se haussent sur son front haut, attendant une réponse qui tarde à venir.

— Je suis juste venue voir Bellatrix.

— Ta sœur travaille, répond son père d'une voix sévère. Elle étudie un précieux livre de famille dont je viens de lui faire cadeau.

— Je ne suis pas restée longtemps, assure Narcissa d'une voix timide. Je voulais lui dire que je venais de recevoir ma lettre pour Poudlard.

— Bien, si ce n'est que cela. File, maintenant.

Et il s'enferme dans son bureau, sans un geste affectueux. Elle est habituée, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir mal. Son père a toujours préféré Bellatrix. L'aînée de la famille. Celle à qui il inculque tous ses savoirs. Une fois assimilé le fait qu'il n'aurait jamais de fils, il a accepté que ce soit elle qui reprenne les affaires familiales après son départ. Jusque-là, Bellatrix a été à la hauteur de la tâche. Mais ses deux autres filles ne semblent pas être dignes de son attention.

Narcissa dévale les escaliers, oppressée, les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle s'était imaginée la réception de sa lettre. Elle a besoin d'une réaction positive. Elle est malade de tout ça. De la sévérité et la rigidité de sa mère. Des avertissements voilés de Bellatrix, de la pression qu'elle lui met sur les épaules. De l'indifférence de son père.

Elle étouffe dans cette maison.

Sa mère n'est plus sur la terrasse. C'est un véritable soulagement. Lorsqu'elle sort de nouveau, elle se rappelle le soleil écrasant, la chaleur suffocante, la transpiration sous les bras et les cheveux qui collent à la nuque.

Tout semble pourtant s'évaporer lorsqu'elle aperçoit enfin la personne qui peut la soulager. Son cœur s'allège et un sourire s'étale sur son visage. Elle se met à courir, insouciante. Ses mèches blondes volent derrière elle, la brise gonfle ses jupes, les brins d'herbe fouettent ses mollets nus. Lorsqu'elle arrive près du petit lac, elle est essoufflée mais heureuse. Ça fait du bien de se laisser aller, parfois.

— Tu devrais faire attention, Cissy, lui dit sa sœur avec un sourire. Mère ne sera pas contente de voir que tu as pris un coup de soleil.

Narcissa hausse les épaules. Pour l'instant, elle s'en fiche. Elle déteste son teint de porcelaine. Elle veut voir ses joues se colorer, elle veut pouvoir aller au soleil sans ombrelle. Elle en a assez de toutes ces conventions inutiles et idiotes. Bella y a échappé grâce à son statut d'aînée et Andy avait trop de caractère pour se plier aux leçons de leur Mère. C'est elle qui a écopé du rôle de la fille parfaite et c'est épuisant.

Parfois, elle n'a pas envie d'être parfaite. Elle veut juste être elle-même.

Alors elle se laisse tomber dans l'herbe fraîche avec insouciance. Les taches vertes sur sa robe blanche, les coups de soleil, elle s'en fiche pour l'instant. Elle veut pouvoir extérioriser et partager sa joie. Et aussi, même si elle peine à se l'avouer, cet espoir fugace de réconciliation niché au fond de son cœur.

— Tu ne devineras jamais ce que m'a apporté Lindy tout à l'heure.

Andy cesse de faire léviter devant elle les galets mouillés qu'elle a ramassés au bord du lac et pose un regard curieux sur sa petite sœur. Son large sourire ne laisse aucune place au doute.

— Ta lettre de Poudlard ?

Narcissa hoche la tête, tout en tentant de garder son sérieux. Mais cela devient une chose impossible lorsque sa sœur se jette sur elle et la serre dans ses bras en poussant des exclamations de joie. Elles rient toutes les deux, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et ça fait du bien, de se laisser aller. Elles se laissent tomber sur le dos et s'allongent sur le gazon, tournées l'une vers l'autre, comme quand elles étaient petites.

— Tu vas enfin voir à quoi ressemble le château ! s'exclame Andromeda. La Grande Salle, la Forêt Interdite, Pré-au-lard, le stade de Quidditch…

— Tu me feras visiter ?

— Evidemment !

Narcissa sourit, sincèrement heureuse pour la première fois depuis la réception de sa lettre. Enfin, elle s'autorise à voir Poudlard comme une véritable bénédiction.

— Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies déjà onze ans, soupire Andy. Le temps passe vite.

— Parle pour toi, grogne sa petite sœur. J'attends ce moment depuis deux ans.

Andromeda a un rire léger, qui finit par s'éteindre sur un regard pensif. Elle tend la main et repousse une mèche de cheveux blonds de son visage, laissant ses doigts errer sur sa joue blanche.

— Promets-moi qu'on ne s'éloignera pas toutes les deux.

— Je te le promets, jure aussitôt Narcissa.

Un sourire triste s'étale sur le visage de sa sœur et elle sait qu'elles pensent toutes les deux à la même chose.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre Bella et toi. Mais ça va s'arranger, je le sais. Tout redeviendra comme avant.

Elle a conscience que c'est l'espoir vain et éphémère d'une petite fille, mais elle n'a pu s'empêcher de le formuler à haute voix. Peut-être qu'ainsi, son vœu deviendra réalité.

— Peut-être, murmure Andy. Peut-être pas. On verra bien. Seul le temps nous le dira.

Elle se tourne sur le dos et ferme les yeux, offrant son visage au soleil. Narcissa ne bouge pas, la main toujours serrée dans la sienne. Elle l'observe en silence, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle se contente de savourer l'instant.

Elle a reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, aujourd'hui. Et pour le moment, elle choisit d'en être heureuse.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture ! :D Hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours super plaisir. :) Je vous souhaite à tous un bon week-end, et peut-être à bientôt !


End file.
